Promise Me
by Miserys Laughter
Summary: The final battle has come. Rated for death. RonHermione.


Dicclamer: I own alot of Harry Potter stuff, but I do not own him, his friends, ect. If I owned Harry Potter my friend would steal him from me and probably kill me in the process because she is the Ginny of our group and loves Harry (coughcoughJackcoughcough

* * *

Promise Me

The final battle had begun. There was no possible way that this battle couldn't end the war, though it was impossible to tell which side was winning. Bodies lay everywhere; some groaning out in pain, others not moving, for they had already taken their last breath. Jinxes were flying in every direction, some even hitting people on the caster's side.

Harry had to keep on guard for Voldemort had not yet been spotted. Ron and Hermione standing beside him were frightened for Harry's well being, because whenever Harry finally did spot the Dark Lord, they knew there was nothing they could do, all they could do now was fight beside him. He would not except help, on this fact they were sure.

Suddenly the wind picked up speed and something in the air changed, chilling them all to the bone. It happened within a flash; Voldemort slowly glided out of the shadows, Harry watching his every move. Voldemort then lunged at Harry closing the space between them in an instant. Harry let out a scream of pain as Voldemort wrapped his cold fingers around his arm, and then they were gone.

The Death Eaters went wild. They had been waiting for this moment, where they didn't have to worry about harming their master' prey. Things began to look gray for the good side. Ron and Hermione were blocking jinxes and curses left, right, and center. Hermione was hit and she collapsed. Ron felt the color drain from his face. He quickly picked her up and took her behind a fallen tree. Her breathing had quickened and her eyes were closed tightly. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron. Worry was etched on every inch of his face.

"I'm fine Ron," she told him, then doubled over clutching her side.

"No, you're not. Here, let me help you," he placed the tip of his wand on her side and mumbled some spell. He heard her sigh with relief.

"Ron, promise me something," he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes telling her to continue.

"Don't leave me," there were tears in her eyes; she was not asking him, she was commanding him.

"Hermione, you know I can't promise something like that," he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"I don't care, please Ron, promise me, promise me that we'll both get out of the war together," she said in a whisper then looked away, "I need you."

Ron took her chin in his hand, and then gently tugged her head up, making her look at him, "Only if you can promise me that you won't leave either, because I love you."

Hermione slowly nodded her head. The promise itself didn't mean anything; it was the fact that they both now knew that they cared about each other. Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She let out a small gasp right before his lips brushed against hers. It was very light, but Hermione could feel all of his feelings towards her in it. As he pulled away Hermione realized that she didn't want him to. Without saying a word she placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him again.

They heard an evil chuckle from behind, it was Bellatrix. Ron was on his feet in a second. Hermione stood up too but it took her a moment longer because her side still hurt.

"Oh no! Is the foolish, little mudblood injured?" She snickered, "It's so sweet that in the midst of the final battle you decide tell each other how much you love and need each other," She paused, "I find it rather sickening, though it really is a shame that you two won't be able to spend any more time together." She raised her wand and shot a jinx at Ron, who dodged it.

"Hermione run!" Ron called out to her.

"Yes Granger, run, but be sure not to run off too far because I want you to see me kill your little pet here." Bellatrix shot another jinx at Ron which again he dodged. Ron then quickly fired a jinx at her which hit her square in the chest. The force of it made Bellatrix stagger backwards then fall over, she swiftly got back on her feet.

"You're going to pay for that one you weasel!" She yelled towards him but a moment latter she dropped her wand as she screamed out in pain. She raised her sleeve and her eyes widened. The dark mark that had been tattooed into her arm was vanishing before her eyes.

"It seems as though your master has fallen," Venom dripping off of each word Ron said, "You can't win anymore."

Her eyes were still wide but now it seemed more of a look of realization then fear, she turned to them "It seems as though your right," slowly her face stretched into a smile, "But who is to say that I can't still work towards his goal of killing off all of mudblood scum, one would still help," her eyes focused on Hermione.

With her wand pointed at Hermione she casted the killing curse. Within an instant Ron had pushed her out of the way making the curse hit him right in the heart. He then collapsed on the ground in a heap. Hermione let out a horrified shriek and fell to her knees in front of her fallen hero. She looked back up thinking that she would see Bellatrix but she had left along with all of the other Death Eaters that weren't captured or dead. Hermione looked around, hoping that there would be someone to help. Harry was in the middle of the field holding Voldemort's wand. He had done it. Hermione looked down at Ron, his eyes were closed in a painful wince and his body was tense.

"You lied," she whispered as the tears started to fall, "We almost made it, b-b-ut you had to be killed!" she fell heavily down next to him and buried herself into his shoulder, clutching his robes, and yelling at him for breaking his promise. She broke down completely. As Harry walked up from behind her, the look of triumph gone, she realized that all promises couldn't be kept.


End file.
